My Knight in Shining Armor
by Balla-Baibee
Summary: Bickering. That's all you hear between Zelos and Sheena. They like each other, but can never confess their feelings, both too stubborn. But, then, a lifethreatening event happens... and what happens to them?.. READ TO FIND OUT! ZELOS X SHEENA [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Tales of Symphonia characters. All property of Namco.

Please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think and how I can improve my fan fiction writing. Thanks!

_ONESHOT _

Zelos X Sheena And scenes with their friends.

**My Knight in Shining Armor**

It was a calm, cool, sunny day in Sylverant. The sun was shining ever so brightly and the birds were chirping soothing little songs. The air smelled of fresh, sweet flowers. Lloyd and his gang – Colette, Genis, Zelos, Sheena, Regal, Presea, and Raine had successfully merged the two worlds back together with the Eternal Sword. It was no longer mana deprived, but more like a new, bustling, energetic world.

So, it was a nice day. Well, it was until it was broken by the screaming of a young woman and the perverted remarks of a certain young bachelor.

"Hello, my oh so voluptuous babe!" Zelos said. "You're looking mighty fine tonight. You want to give me a piece of that?"

"Ugh." sighed Sheena. "Zelos, do you EVER stop thinking about women and their bodies? You dirty old man."

"What!" he exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "A dirty old man? Moi? Never! I just think you're oh so fine."

Zelos reached out and kissed Sheena's hand.

"Put a sock in it, Zelos!" Sheena yelled bushing hard, while punching him hard. BAM! "You STUPID womanizer, pervert, idiot. Stupid!!! You're always throwing around these idiotic comments and doing stupid things."

BANG! BAM! CRUNCH! You can probably guess (if you're not an idiot like Zelos) that Zelos is getting rather beat up by a furious looking monster Sheena.

Lloyd and Genis happened to take a stroll out in the open field when they stumbled upon the yelling pair. It wasn't a very uncommon scene to see; especially when Zelos was getting beat up by Sheena. (Zelos' face was turning a very delicate shade of blue by now since Sheena had just hit him again because of one of his perverted comments.)

Lloyd sighs. Genis catches it and immediately questions his best friend.

"Awwww!" started Genis. "What's wrong Lloyd? You just saved the world. You should be happy, not sighing your brains out!"

"Nothing's wrong," replied Lloyd. "I just find Zelos extremely exasperating to deal with."

"Huh?" ask Genis. "Why? I think he can be a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, but…" stared Lloyd.

"But what?" quizzed Genis.

"Well," Lloyd began, "I mean, he's always bugging the crap out of Sheena. The way he acts toward us and women is so dang annoying. It's always 'Hey there, hottie! Fancy a date with me!'."

Genis chuckled.

"And," Lloyd continues, "He so arrogant. It's always Zelos, Zelos, Zelos, and not to mention his stupid face. If I was Sheena and Zelos kept messing with me like that, I would either kill myself, or kill him."

"Well, he did help you save the world, Lloyd," Genis laughed. "You have to give him some credit. Plus, he helped you out in quite a few spots and can actually be pretty nice."

"I know." Lloyd smiled, at the thought of his friend Zelos. "He's just, errrrr, "unique"."

Lloyd and Genis left the scene, leaving the two to keep arguing. Finally, after being so physically exhausted from their argument, a very tired Sheena and blue (literally) Zelos trudge back to Colette's house in Iselia.

"Dinner is served!" announced Regal, wafting the sweet smell of lasagna, mashed potatoes, and beef stew.

After dinner, everyone decides to take a stroll, well except for two people. Sheena said that she had to write up a report for Mizuho about some stuff, so she locked herself in her room. Zelos claimed that no "hotties" walked around at night, which meant that there was nothing to see. Besides, he had to write a letter to Celes, his sister.

It was a nice night. The stars were out, and even a few shooting stars, if you could see them. Lloyd and company, excluding Sheena and Zelos, were having a great time outside, looking at the beautiful stars.

"Look!" exclaimed Presea. "There's Orion!"

"Presea, you're pretty excited, aren't you?" asked Colette.

"Of course!" Presea said. "I've never gotten to look at the stars so peacefully with my best comrades."

"Wow, so pretty," sighed Raine. "Nature can be even more wonderful than ruins and magi technology sometimes."

"Ha-ha," laughed Lloyd. "Right, professor. Never thought I'd hear that. Maybe we can get her to look at nature instead of drill us with homework."

"I like homework!" replied Genis indignantly.

Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"A shooting star…" muttered Regal nostalgically, thinking of Alicia.

"Quick, make a wish!" exclaimed Colette.

So, each one of the friends made a wish. There were so many things to wish for in these peaceful times – love, friendship, hopes, dreams, etc. Lloyd happened to wish for fried chicken because of it's exotic taste, but nonetheless, a pleasant night. Now back with the main two of our story.

"Sigh what a pleasant night," thought Sheena. "Let's go see what Zelos is doing."

In his room, Sheena finds a sleeping Zelos. "He looks so boyish and innocent. Nothing like when he's awake." Sheen thought.

"Wow, he's actually sort of cute with his flaming red hair and nice, blue eyes. Those pretty blue eyes that she could drown in. BAKA! Why was she thinking such thoughts! Zelos is an idiot and a stupid bakatard. I have no feelings for an idiot like him. NONE WHATSOEVER. But, he's actually really nice and caring and sort of sweet… like that one time…"

_**Flashback**_

_Sheena, Lloyd, and Zelos were hiking up a mountain, in search for a weed to cure Colette's angel toxicosis. Sheena was in the lead, hiking up the mountain. Lloyd and Zelos were chatting, following pretty far behind._

"_Aiyeee!" screamed Sheena._

"_What happened!" shouted Zelos, rushing to her voice, only to see that Sheena had fallen into a pretty deep whole. A hole about 10 feet deep, probably dug by the villagers around this area to keep out stray animals._

"_I'm alright!" Sheena exclaimed, trying to get up._

_As she tried to get up and put weight on her left ankle, she collapsed back down again. "Ouch!" she exclaimed._

"_You are NOT ok!" yelled a worried Zelos. "Lloyd! Go get help!"_

"_O-o-o-okay," said a sort of confused Lloyd._

"_No, wait!" Sheena yelled! "I'm alright!"_

"_You call that alright!" Zelos exclaimed. "You can even walk! I'm coming down there."_

"_No, really, it's ok," said Sheena softly, blushing furiously._

_Too late. Zelos had already climbed down the hole. Then, he took off the sleeve of his shirt._

"_What are you doing, Zelos?" asked a shocked Sheena. That was his FAVORITE shirt._

"_Wrapping your ankle," Zelos replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Sheena blushed as he wrapped her ankle. His touch was so soothing and so gentle. Who knew that Zelos the womanizer could be such a caring person? _

"_All done," said Zelos, inches from her face, looking deeply into her eyes._

"_Wh-wh-what are you doing?" stammered Sheena, blushing, while noticing that their faces were only inches apart._

_Then, Zelos leaned his face in, only 6 inches to Sheena's face. Sheena was blushing furiously and her heart was beating so fast in her chest cavity. She thought she was going to burst or have spontaneous combustion. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Both of them closed their eyes, their lips about to make contact. Their breath could be felt on each other's lips. For some reason, Sheena didn't turn away. She wanted Zelos to kiss her. What was this that she was feeling? Love? It couldn't be. She didn't think she could love an idiot like that… but…_

_BAM. _

"_Ow!" exclaimed Lloyd, ruining the moment. "I've brought some rope"…_

_**End Flashback**_

Then, a piercing cry interrupted Sheena's thoughts. "Help!" cried a villager. "There's a monster attacking the city! Help!" Sheena quickly left the sleeping Zelos and rushed outside the house. There it was. The biggest looking dragon she had ever seen. It had two heads and a green body. The fangs were the size of one of her legs. Sharp, sword-like spikes were all over its back. A deadly beast it was….

Sheena charged at the monster and fired a bunch of her seals at it, but it was no use. The monster was too strong for just her to handle. WHAM! The monster's tail had just whacked her hard in the side. She was bleeding, and her world was spinning. Blood kept gushing out of her wound, like a river. Then, the monster grabbed her and Sheena screamed, "Aiyeee".

The villagers saw this and rushed to get Zelos, but Zelos, having heard Sheena's scream was already on the scene.

"Zelos…" muttered Sheena as she slipped out of consciousness.

"SHEEEEENA! Hang on, Sheena!" shouted Zelos. "I'll save you! Damn you, you stupid monster. You sonuvabiscut. I'm going to tear you into pieces for what you did to my lovely Sheena."

Zelos defeated the monster in an instant with one of his spells and rushed Sheena to the hospital. "Don't die!" he thought. She was in stable condition and would wake up soon, one of the doctors said. During this time, Zelos never left her side, holding her hand tight, afraid she would slip away.

Sheena woke up to find Zelos sleeping, with his head on her hospital bed.

"Hey!" smiled Zelos. "You're awake!"

"Did you save me?" asked Sheena.

"Uh, well, yeah," muttered Zelos.

"Thank you," said Sheena, blushing.

"You're beautiful," stammered Zelos, as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"W-w-w-what was that?" asked Sheena, turning an even darker shade of red.

"I said you're beautiful," replied Zelos, smiling at her. "Do you how scared I was? I thought you were a goner."

"Ah…" tried Sheena, but no words would come out.

"I, I, I love you, Sheena," said Zelos.

Sheena's mind went blank. He, he, he, LOVES me? No way. Do I love him? He's so annoying and arrogant, but he so gentle, tender, and caring – like how he saved me from the monster and when he wrapped my ankle. He's cute, too. Oh, what am I thinking. I can't love this stupid womanizer. I can't! But, why does my heart flutter whenever he gets close to me. Why? My heard it beating again. B-bump. B-bump…

Sheena's thoughts were cut with Zelos lifting her face to him. His lips inching closer. Then, he kissed her.

Fireworks erupted inside Sheena's heart, as she was kissing him. I DO love him. I do.

Although the kiss only lasted a few seconds, Sheena thought it lasted an eternity.

"Sheena," began Zelos, "I promise that I'll be there for you forever. I have no eyes for any other woman except you! I love you! I'll never look at another woman sexually like I have been doing ever again. I love you so much!"

"I – I – I… Zelos, I love you, too," stammered Sheena. "You're my savior. My knight in shining armor. My one true love…"

"Wha--" Zelos's reply was cut off by Sheena's lips on his.

Breaking apart from lack of air, Zelos said, "You'd better get some rest now, my rebellious, voluptuous babe. I know I'm just too pretty for you too stare at, so go to sleep."

Sheena smiled, drifting off to a peaceful sleep, thinking about her Zelos.

Well, that's it! Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
